Legend/Characters
This is a list of all characters appearing in the novel . Major characters are marked in bold. Characters that are only mentioned and never depicted appear in italics. Drenai * Lord Abalayn, elected ruler of the Drenai * Arshin, servant at the Keep in Dros Delnoch * Baile, recruit at Delnoch * Bartellus, Abalayn's herald * [[Bregan|'Bregan']], recruit at Delnoch ** Legan, his son ** Lotis, ''his wife * Bricklyn, Master Burgher of Delnoch * Calvar Syn, surgeon * Carin, miller and recruit at Delnoch ** Maerie, his wife *** Delis, Maerie's friend * City Elders of Delnoch ** Alphus ** Backda ** Beric ** Malphar ** Shinell * Dun Degas, officer at Dros Purdol * Earl Delnar of Dros Delnoch ** Dorian, recruit at Delnoch * [[Druss|'Druss']] the Legend * ''Egel, the first Earl of Bronze * Dun Garta, officer at Delnoch * [[Gilad|'Gilad']], recruit at Delnoch * Hagir, recruit at Delnoch * Harib Ka, slaver who kidnapped Druss' wife * Hedes, deaf Drenai officer at Delnoch * Horeb, innkeeper in Drenan and friend of Regnak ** Dori, Besa and Nessa; Horeb's daughters ** ''Norvas'', baker's apprentice and Nessa's fiancé * Karnak the One-Eyed * Bar Kistrid, ranker at Delnoch * Cul Korvac, a soldier serving under Regnak during the Sathuli wars * The Legion ** Bar Britan ** Dun Elicas, Hogun's lieutenant ** Gan Hogun, commander ** Lebus the Tracker ** Togi ** ''Magnus Woundweaver'', general * Marie the Builder, citizen of Delnoch * Dun Mendar, officer at Delnoch and Nadir conspirator * Midras, recruit at Delnoch * Gan Orrin, Abalayn's nephew and chief commander at Delnoch * Dun Pinar, officer and quartermaster at Delnoch * Earl Pindak of Dros Purdol * Rabil, recruit at Delnoch * [[Regnak|'Regnak']] (Rek), wanderer and later Earl of Bronze * Reinard, outlaw leader in Graven Forest ** Erlik, Reinard's brother and fellow outlaw ** Grussin, an axeman and one of Reinard's outlaws *** Mella, Grussin's woman ** Speaker, a seer and one of Reinard's outlaws * Rowena, Druss' wife * Sieben the Saga Master * Skultik outlaws ** Bowman, leader ** Caessa ** Eldred, Jorak and Ring * Somin, recruit at Delnoch * Sybad, letter-writer at Delnoch * [[Virae|'Virae']], daughter of Earl Delnar ** Hogun, Orrin, Horeb, Susay and Besa; Rek and Virae's children * The crew of the Wastrel ** Captain ** Mate ** Second mate The Thirty * Antaheim * Arbedark, Heart of the Thirty * Menahem, Eyes of the Thirty * Serbitar, leader and Voice of the Thirty * Vintar, Abbot of Swords and Soul of the Thirty Nadir * Gat-sun, Ulric's brother * Jahingir, Ulric's nephew * Khitan, warmaster * Musar, innkeeper and spy at Delnoch * Nakrash, warrior * Nestzan, warrior * Nogusha, Ulric's champion * [[Nosta Khan|'Nosta Khan']], shaman * Ogasi, captain * Surip, lord * Tsubodai, warrior * [[Ulric|'Ulric']], warlord and Nadir Uniter * Ulric's herald, nicknamed "loudmouth" and "lardbelly" by Druss Others * Asbidare, Ventrian merchant * Death * Earl ''Drada'''' of Dros Sergil, Serbitar's father * [[Gorben|''Gorben]], Ventrian god-king * [[Joachim Sathuli|'Joachim Sathuli']], prince of the Sathuli * Mehmet, Sathuli prophet * Nazredas, strategist at the Battle of Plettii * ''Rebow'', Ventrian lecturer at the University of Tertellus * Suboden, Vagrian carle-captain Animals * Daffodil, a horse Horeb purchases for Rek Category:Character lists